1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of resin garnish used in vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of vehicles such as automobiles are provided with window-side garnishes around the side ends of the front windshield, e.g., on a front pillar. Such window-side garnish has a long dimension and are regularly made of resin. Accordingly, it is necessary to consider heat deformation of the garnish and resulting expansions and contractions thereof. In order to deal with such expansions and contractions by heat, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-119457 discloses a structure in which a window-side garnish and another adjacent member, such as a cowling-top garnish, are arranged so as to overlap to each other at their ends.
However, in some arrangements, those two members are required to be tandemly arranged so that their ends engage against each other in an head-to-head manner. In this case, it is necessary to design the engaging portion to have a fine appearance while also coping with the expansions and contractions by heat, and to avoid the garnish arrangement from hindering the exterior appearance quality.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an installation structure of resin garnish in which a resin garnish and another member is tandemly arranged so that their ends are engaging against each other, having a fine appearance and capable of coping with heat expansions and contractions.